I have decifered the mind of a criminal
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: kind of a newspaper article i wrote about itachi.R & R plz.


_**I Have Decifered The Mind Of A Criminal.**_

Saturday,March 12,2005

Kate-Lyn Mayo

I,Kate-lyn Mayo,have decifered the mind of the most infamous,feared ninja in Konohagakure.

I have put together all the pieces to the puzzle that is Uchiha Itachi's murderous mind. In my opinion,Itachi's justified reason for his crime is his imeasureable brotherly love for his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke.

He killed his family so that his younger brother could achieve his maximum shinobi potential.

Sasuke would have been held back if he had have trained with his family.

He wouldnt be able to train as long or as hard if his family had have feared his own safety.

Itachi also wanted to (and definately succeeded in,) hardening Sasuke beyond caring about anything else apart from training to kill him.

We all know Sasuke is considered a so called 'chick magnet'. Itachi wanted to mentally burden Sasuke so much,that he wouldnt care about freinds,girlfreinds,or anything of that matter.

He wanted to give him the experience of being an over-achiever with no parents to be proud of him,an over-acheiving,orphan,ninja, who has lived the past 5 years of his life alone.

Sasuke (acording to Itachi) must (not unlike Naruto in this sense) live his life alone and go without developing social habits that might cause him to make freinds.

If Sasuke didnt make freinds he wouldn't be wasting time sociallizing that he could be using to train.

Itachi also wanted Sasuke to develop his present-day selfish ways so that he wouldnt care about anyone else and wouldnt risk his life to save someone elses (though he has gone against Itachi's wishes several times such as saving Naruto,Sakura,and the drunk,Mr.Tazuna's lives).

Itachi was a child prodigy,and for a while,thats what Sasuke wanted to do with his life. Sasuke idolized his older brother.

The only reason,in my mind,for Itachi's criminal offense,was to guarantee his little brother success in his shinobi life.

He wanted his brother to achieve success independantly like Itachi had done so many years before.

He wanted his baby brother to go through life,with nobody's help.

It seems that Itachi's wish came true and as proof of this fact,I ask:What is Sasuke's philosiphy?

The answer:"Get out of my way.","I don't need your help.","Leave me alone.","I'll do this myself."

Itachi is the reason Sasuke acts this way.

4 years ago,Itachi killed the Uchiha clan,leaving only his little brother alive.

When Sasuke came home that night and found his parents dead,he asked Itachi why he killed them.

He simply stated that he wanted to test his own strength.

Then Itachi turned on Sasuke.

He mentally tortured Sasuke with his eyes,making him relive his parents death for what seemed like 3 days in a few seconds.

Then he leaves his broken little brother with an order:

"You are weak.If you want to kill me,then hate,spite,and survive pathetically.Clinging to life without honour until you are finally stong enough to kill me.When you are,hunt me down and kill me."

This is the major reason Sasuke is so corrupted with hatred towards his older brother.

They look alike. They act alike. Sometimes I think that the only thing that seperates them is 5 years and a few accomplishments.

Itachi is a force to be reckoned with and Sasuke is slowly becoming one.

Corruption creates drive. Drive creates wants. Wants create desire. Desire creates a thirst for power. A thirst for power creates a hunger for something more than life...immortality.

The hunger for immortality creates...corruption.

Corruption is what has overun Itachi's soul,body,and mind.

It seems that (in the Uchiha brother's case,at least) when a guy is corrupted and turned evil,he becomes totally hot.

Im hoping that Sasuke won't turn evil because I **_really_** dont want to fall for that jerk.

Meanwhile,the mysteries about Itachi and his terrorist group,Akatsuki, just keep racking up:

Whats Akatsuki?

Why is Itachi a member of Akatsuki?

Who else is in Akatsuki?

How many people are in Akatsuki?

Who does Akatsuki target?

Who is Kisame?

Wheres Itachi now?

And the ultimate mystery of them all:

Why did Itachi betray Konohagakure as well as the Uchiha clan?

No one knows but,I have tried to find the missing links to it.

Well Itachi,its a mystery to us all.I hope I have correctly solved your mystery and if I have,please send me a sign,because the suspense is killing me.


End file.
